


Cara's Monologue- Missing Scene From Torn

by EvelynGrace87



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynGrace87/pseuds/EvelynGrace87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written for an LegendLand Challenge.</p>
<p>Episode: Torn<br/>Title: Cara’s Monologue<br/>Characters/Pairing: Cara<br/>Rating: PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cara's Monologue- Missing Scene From Torn

“Like I don’t know what you two went to do,” Cara smirked as spoke to herself.

Cara stood there for a moment after Richard and the now powerless Kahlan practically sprinted into the woods together.

“It took you long enough, Richard.” She smirked to herself, it surprised her a bit it took Richard so long to make the connection. If she was him, they would have been in the woods a long time ago. A part of her wanted to high five Kahlan when she ran into the woods with the man she loved most. Cara was not soft hearted in any way, but a part of her wanted them to be together as more than Confessor and Seeker. They both deserved it. Her, on the other hand, she felt she deserved nothing.

“But I cannot blame myself, can I?” Cara thought aloud to herself as she stared at the fire and its flames. “I was taken as a child. Is it strange I am grateful and horrified at what the Mord’Sith did to me? They took me from my family, people I once loved. I wonder how my sister and her family are doing. Would I ever see them again? Would they want to see me?” Cara continued on, worry now etching her voice.

“But look at what I became! I am a force to be reckoned with. A woman every man fears. I am a warrior in my own right, able to defend myself. Would I have wanted to be any different? To be someone else than a defender of the true Lord Rahl? A Mord’Sith?” Cara was not sure who she was talking to, but it felt pleasant in a way to talk aloud. She rolled her eyes at herself.

She quickly banished the thoughts from her mind and sat back down to stroke the fire. Now she was serving the true Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor. She would die for them, and it would be an honorable death. The Midlands deserved them and they deserved each other in every way a man and woman should be together.


End file.
